Educatonal Pursuits of A Mafia Don
by Tracer28
Summary: When Tsuna was shipped off to Japan to study in the most prestigious university named "Shin Tokyo University", he expected late night studying while keeping up his duties as the Vongola Decimo, what he didn't expect was the alien women calling their-selves Sekirei and are asking him to be their 'Ashikabi?. What's a mafia boss to do? Set 5 years after the Future Arc
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival

Author's note: I have a new story to share, next chapter will probably come up in the next three days.

**Please Read**

This story centers on Tsuna and even though his guardians will come later, they will not get a sekirei and I don't think that will work after all, they are all loyal to Tsuna, even Hibari though he doesn't show it. I have yet to decide which Sekirei I'm going to pair with Tsuna, rest assured I'm not going to let Tsuna just wing one sekirei, the sekirei that will be bonded to Tsuna will be based on three things, Most of it will come from you, I will be setting up a poll later and there will be choices to pick from, the biggest influence will be coming from the reviews, because unlike the polls where you will just choose, in the reviews you have to tell me why do you think it's good for that particular Sekirei to be in Tsuna's flock.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn or Sekirei in any shape or form.

Now that I'm finished with the boring stuff, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 19 year old young man who was also known as Vongola Decimo, the leader of the largest and most powerful mafia _famiglia, _The Vongola Family, was currently sitting in an orange car that was given to him as his birthday present from Nono, it was named Ferrari Enzo, the most popular supercar built, it was very fast and only had 400 of its kind in circulation.

He was driving toward the city called "Shin Tokyo", a city that had the most prestigious university in Japan, it was also the most advanced based on technological advancement because of the MBI or Mid-Bio Informatics, a powerful conglomerate that was both founded and owned by Hiroto Minaka, he had never met the man despite the standin agreement between them, MBI sent its head researcher as well as vice director, Sahashi Takami who had the same hair color as Gokudera, she had a slender figure for a woman her age as well as grey eyes that looked alert yet disinterested.

Gokudera was angered at the fact that the director himself didn't come despite the fact that they were the one who arranged for a meeting, and though he wasn't insulted, he was curious about their intentions. The final arrangement was that even though they won't be allies, they were allowed in Vongola territory as long as they didn't interfere with their activities in exchange, other mafia family that was interested in their technology advancement won't trouble them as they were now under their protection, and in addition to that Vongola family members were also allowed to roam Shin Tokyo, the seat of power of MBI, freely and unhindered.

Reborn took advantage of the agreement and had sent him to study to Japan's most prestigious school named "Shin Tokyo University", and though he protested saying that he could do his duties better if he studied in Italy or even just get home-schooled, but said protest were surprisingly stopped by Gokudera, his right-hand man, "You need some time off Juudaime, You've been cooped up here in the base, only leaving for a mission or when negotiationg with other families, although we won't be able to come with you since Reborn-san said you needed some time alone."

Reborn smiled an evil smirk while pulling his fedora down to his eyes "Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, your work will sent to you by your computer, Irie and Spanner already made a program, and you have to finish them all and still pass or I'm coming after you in Japan, Your things are already packed and you already have a place to stay in Japan, I've also taken the liberty of sending your car ahead of you and you're already enrolled so you don't have anything to worry about,your private plane will be arriving in three minutes."

After that dizzyingly fast three minutes, Tsuna found himself shuffled off to his private plane and back in Japan in record time, In the bag he saw a letter from Reborn that contained his new address where his things were sent as well as the keys to his car, not to mention the paper that were the proof that he was a student and in the top of the files, he found a note that had Reborn's handwriting it said that he was going to send his guardians one by one after a few months, this was receive by a very grateful smile that the brunette had after reading the note.

It was already night when he arrived at his new house,it was at the northern part of town, right next to an old inn, _'I guess I have to go over there sometimes, it's only polite to greet your neighbor after_ _all'_ the house was nothing as grand as the Vongola mansion but it was large enough that it wouldn't have any trouble housing at least seven persons, his things were no longer in they're boxes but rather it was already arranged and settled to their proper place, the pantry was empty 'I guess that what my agenda for tomorrow' but the kitchen fully equipped, there were 7 rooms all in all, but only the room that had a purple door was located at the first floor, _'This is probably for Kyoya'_ , as he moved upstairs, he found a total of six rooms, there were three rooms per row and they were facing one another, all the doors would have looked identical if not for the different colors they sported, Intense red were at the right side of the door with the golden orange color which Tsuna guess was his new room, at it's left was a door with soft blue color that was easy on the eyes, and in front of it was door with a bright yellow color and at it's right was an indigo colored door wich was facing the blue door, while the green one was in front of the red colored-door.

He understood the underlying message that Reborn was sending, _'I'll be sending them soon.' _ He moved to the orange-colored door , it was a large room that had its own bathroom, it also had the typical desk and drawer,he was unsurprised to see that his things were already in order and his laptop was at his new desk. Having eaten already, Tsuna changed to his pajamas and hopped to the King-sized bed, it was very comfortable and Tsuna immediately fell asleep as soon as his head touch the pillow.

* * *

Choices I will put on the poll(You are free to add or specify some of the others I haven't mention)

-Musubi/Yume

-Kusano

-Matsu

-Tsukiumi

-Kazehana

-Kagari/Homura

-Karasuba

-Akitsu

-Uzume

-Benitsubasa

-Yomi

-Ichiya

-Toyatama

-Karasuba

-Miya


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting People

Author's note This is the second chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!

My chapter are usually just 2,000 words, so if you find that small, I must give my apologies. my updates will be irregular as I'm graduating this year and I have to devote most of my time studying but don't worry I will complete my stories no matter how long it'll take.

The one I'm getting most votes are for Kazehana so for those who like her, REJOICE!, as I will probably put her in the flock.

Review response:

Pyro Mania101: Thank you very much for the suggestions, I agree with you regarding Toyotama and Ichiya but I'll think about it first and see if it will fit in the story, regarding Minato don't worry I won't bash him or anything like that, he will have his own role to play

Seithr-Keiry : I totally agree you, and I'm really looking forward on what will happen if Matsi or Gianini ever meet, I don't think Tsuna will come out of it sane, and about the guardian's loyalty to Tsuna, yes you got that right, since if they will wing a sekirei, they'll be connected and even though I'm sure that they'll give them up if it's for Tsuna, it will make Tsuna guilty and make discord in the famiglia.

Alex T wallman : Thanks for the explanation, It'll help me plan more about the story

For the questions about Minato, yes he'll still exist and I already have an idea on what role he will play

Thanks for all those who reviewed! Questions and Suggestions will be answered at the author's note!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sekirei and Reborn T.T

Let the fun begin!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting People

When Tsuna woke up, hungry and sleepy, he went to the kitchen only to remember that there were currently no food available, grumbling but determined to get some food to his growling stomach, he dressed himself with a simple polo white shirt that had a black tie as well as black pants, he left his keys as he planned to explore the city, he still had a month before the term start and Reborn had already taken steps to ensure that he was ready, though he still had no idea how his tutor got him in a university without him taking any test, he decided to let it go, knowing that he was probably better off not knowing, some things were just meant to stay as secrets.

As he traveled along the road, looking for any restaurant that suited his taste, his eyes were taking in the sights of the bustling city, there were many shops that sold electric gadgets or anything digital, obviously the effects of having the leading technology developer company as the unofficial owner of the city.

Entering a family restaurant, he was immediately greeted by a waitress who led him to a booth in the corner, after ordering a simple and light breakfast, he contemplated his schedule for the day, _'Hmm… I'll have to talk with the local Yakuza soon,that will be easy enough, I also have to talk with the director of MBI to let them know I'm here but that can wait for now after that I'll need to go to the groceries to stock up some food.' _The arrival of his food distracted Tsuna to his thoughts as he inhaled the prepared food with the efficiency that Reborn made him learn the hard way by stealing his food daily.

_'Hmm…what's the name of the Yakuza again?, something connected with the sun… ah!, Noboru taiyō or the Rising Sun, they're a very small Yakuza group which is currently led by Noboru Akio, he was 46 years old and is currently training his eldest son who is 18 years old to be the heir, it is speculated that the eldest child named Noboru Yoshio, to be able to take over his father in two years time.'_

The Noboru taiyō Yakuza, though having only 64 members, is allied with Vongola which greatly hepled them keep other groups from taking separate parts of Shin Tokyo despite their small number, their alliance was forged when Vongola Primo went to Japan, he admired the spirit and loyalty that the Japanese gangs showed to their boss, because of the history that the two shared,no one questioned the alliance between the two.

He had met with the boss only two times, the first was when Reborn had made him meet all the Japanese heads that were allied with Vongola personally, and the second time was when he visited them while he was on Japan, Noboru Akio had an easy-going demeanor when partying but he had shown respect to Tsuna despite his young age and lack of experiece, Reborn had also informed him that behind the smile, the man was very talented strategist as well as very good fighter with the sword and the bow, talents that were reportedly said were passed on to his son, it was also widely rumoured that Yoshio was a prodigy when it came to bows.

With his next destination in mind, he quickly paid for his meal as well as leaving a tip for the waitress and left towards the hide-out of Noboru Taiyō.

* * *

He thought that with his unexpected arrival, they'd be surprised but it seems his tutor's preperation went far and beyond as Akio was already waiting and had a sake as well as snacks waiting in front of him.

"Ah.. Tsunayoshi-dono,We the Noboru family have been expecting you visit, we were contacted by your arcobaleno tutor, Reborn-sama of your arrival. Please take a seat, even here in Japan, tales of your actions reach us, as your reputation grows so did your titles, I hear that they've been calling you various names, "The Godfather", "The Roaring Lion" ,among many others, though my personal favorite is the "The Merciful Angel of Death". The man said with a kind smile and then continued "Would you mind having my eldest son Yoshio sit with us?, he is almost ready to take my place and I suspect that in a few years time, the two of you will be the one conducting this discussions." Noboru Akio , the man with a straight and proud posture even with his greying hair, wearing a traditional black Hakama that had the family crest over the breast part, gestured to his eldest son, who was also wearing a hakama like his father, he had black hair that had spikes in every direction.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Vongola-dono." The newly introduced young man said politely as he bowed his head at Tsuna

"There is no need to bow to your allies, Yoshio-dono, and please just call me Tsuna, there is no need for formalities" He returned with a kind smile and gestured for him to seat

"I thank you for you kindness then, Tsuna-san and if you must insist on no formalities please feel free to call me by name." Yoshio answered politely as he bowed to his father , who also gestured the seat in his right, and sat

"Now we may start, Tsunayoshi-dono, may I ask what is the reason of your sudden arrival in our city?" Akio asked the brunette wth curiosity as he filled the cups with sake

"I'm sorry for my abrupt arrival but I'm afraid it wasn't my decision, Reborn was the one who arranged for all this, he already have enrolled me into one of the schools here, I didn't even know I was leaving until the day I left." Tsuna explained as he drink the alcoholic beverage in his cup, Reborn was the one that had made him appreciate the tastes of wine as well as other alcoholic beverages saying '_You can't call yourself a mafioso if you don't even drink wine Dame-Tsuna.' _Thankfully his dying will flame kept him from having more than a slight buzz.

"Ah, I understand perfectly, it seems Reborn-sama has struck yet again, but even if you are only here to study, would you allow us to provide any need that you might have? I'm sure that whole family will be interested in helping you in any way we can especially after all the assistance you have gave us." Akio replied kindly

"No, there is no need, Reborn has already provided for my needs but if I'm in need of help I'll be sure to remember you and your gracious offer, Akio-dono."

Surprisingly, Tsuna's time with the Noboru was very enjoyable, he was introduced to the whole family and talked some more both to Yoshio and Akio, but as it was getting late Tsuna excused himself and was offered a ride home, it was politely decline as he wasn't drunk and he had yet to see most of the place and he needed to buy some ingredients for food not to mention his plan to sight-see despite the late hour.

* * *

It was already late, and he had finished buying the needed food and items to stock his pantry, as he was walking through a park that ,as he learned earlier ,was a shortcut to house, his hyper intuition told him something was off about the seemingly normal scene and once Tsuna really looked, he saw the discrepancy that his intuition alerted him of, there in the center of the park, sitting on the bench was a woman, she was curled up, with her legs folded in front of her, one of her arms were positioned to support her weight, she had a hair-color that almost looked like gray but lighter, though he noticed the blue highlights in her hair, she looked as if she was under the influence of drugs, the look that said that she wasn't paying attention as if everything arounf her was irrelevant. She was wearing almost nothing, not even shoes, she only had a half-buttoned shirt that was for a man, it didn't cover her nearly enough and she was undoubtedly cold with only that for clothing, though she did have what looked like a lab coat draped over her shoulders.

As he walked towards her direction, he noticed the dark-stains in the coat and even through the night, Tsuna could tell that it was blood but even that did not give him a pause, how could he ignore this person who obviously need some help?, it was simply not in his nature to stand by knowing that someone was hurt and who else would have heleped?, it looked like it had been some time since she arrived her and the people in the park were all giving her a wide berth, avoiding her as though she was a plague that would taint them if they get close.

With his decision made, he stopped in front of the woman and immediately made his eyes roam towards her arms.

'_Hmm.. there are no marks that indicate that she was drugged, her eyes aren't unfocused,and as far as I can tell there aren't any wounds or bruises.'_

"Miss, Are you alright?" Tsuna asked in his most gentle voice

"I'm broken," She whispered so quetly that I barely caught it, " a failure." My eyes narrowed, what could have possibly happen that would have produced this?, to make it so that a person doesn't even believe in theirselves?

I kneeled in front of her and tried to get her to look at me and said "Would you like to go to the hospital?" I asked her though ecen without my intuition, I already knew her answer," If not a hospital, would you like me to call someone?" I tried again

"I can't," the woman murmured, her head finally moving as she looked down to study me. It seems that my persistence had at least warranted some kind of reaction to her. "I can't go back. I have nowhere to go. I'm a failure."

My jaw tightened again at hearing her talk like that. I still didn't know what was going on with her. I didn't know what happened to her but I was sure of one thing as I stared at the uteer hopelessness in her eyes, as if someone had taken the sun away from her life and whatever the case was hearing her talk, the complete certainty of the hopelessness of her situation in her tone, it was enough for me to make my decision.

"Would you like to come with me?" my words had the effect of her staring at me once again, her previous detached expression changing into a confused and uncertain one.

Knowing that she must be confused, I hold out my left hand and offered it to her and said with a kind and gentle smile "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

I saw the noticeable shift of change in her demeanor as I said those words, her previously empty eyes were now filled with confusion mixed with an almost hopeful look,it was as if she couldn't believe my words and what it represented, but in the end she took my hand and upon noticing he cold temperature I asked " Are you cold?" as I offered my orange jacket to the her.

"Cold?" she repeated, it seemed as if she was still suffering shock to whatever happened to her, so I settled in making her at least look decent before the cab I called arrived, "Put your arms through the sleeves." I told her though I noticed how she obeyed the command without missing a beat, after seeing her do the task, I buttoned her shirt and draped my jacket around her though I was a bit self-conscious about how her eyes never left my face, though I was saved by the arrival of the cab and before we got in, I turned to her brown eyes gazing into my own "I never go back to my word, so don't worry." I said gently as I offeref my hand to her once again, smiling at her softly.

* * *

End notes: Tada!, Akitsu is the first one, I've always like her character, she's almost like a silent Gokudera in her devotion and for that she it the first of tsuna's flock

the name Noboru Taiyō literally means the 'rising sun', the name Akio means shining or bright, that's why I gave that character that name, while his son Yoshio's name means the righteous or the courageous.

Don't worry, this OC's will not be making more appearances, I mostly made them because I needed someone connected to the mafia without exhausting the canon characters in KHR, even if they make moe Cameo appearance it will not be major or have any major influence to the story.

Tell me what you think and don't forget to vote, It'll take some time before I cement the names of Tsuna's flock so make sure to vote!


	3. Chapter 3 : Introductions and Planning

Chapter 3:

The attention that the strange grey-haired woman gave him never faltered even as they entered the cab, though it made Tsuna very nervous, he didn't mind if that was what it took to keep her focus away from whatever event that caused her to be in the park at that time of night, with barely any clothes and no shoes.

When they arrived at his house, he assisted her and led the way as they got in, he told her "Sit by the table, I'll bring in some food and tea to warm you up." His words were obeyed instantaneously and though she stopped her staring while doing what he said , once she positioned herself at the wooden table, she immediately continued the her careful investigation of him.

Tsuna smiled nervously at her for a moment before he went to the kitchen and started to stack the pantry as well as the refrigerator with the food he bought before meeting with the strange woman, after that he cooked one of his favorite dishes, fried eggs and hamburger he cooked enough for four people so that he would not cook for breakfast again, after cleaning up the kitchen he removed his orange apron that had Natsu's image printed on it and set the table for two people, all the while the woman continued to stare as he worked around the room.

"Here, it's simple but it's the only thing I could cook in short notice" he admitted sheepishly as he gave her a serving. She looked up at him and he could see the curiosity in her eyes despite the apathetic look in her face, he smiled at her and started to eat and moments later they both began to dine quietly.

**(Line Break)**

After exhausting the extra serving he had prepared for breakfast, it looked like his guest was finally full, it had been quite a surprise when he watched her decimate the generous serving he gave her with a systematic and precise method, and it was even more impressive as she had finished all her food while he had barely finished his own and considering he ate with his sadistic tutor that always made it a habit to steal his food so that he could learn how to 'defend his territory', though he'd always suspect that Reborn just wanted to make him miserable.

Tsuna stopped his line of thought as he straightened his back, and schooled his expression; he also let his previously brown eyes changed into a golden orange color as he gazed to the woman before him. The woman made no shift nor did she tense at his actions though he knew that she noticed it as her eyes were staring at him with a look that could be likened to Gokudera's eyes when he was waiting for Tsuna's orders.

After a few minutes of tense silence, he let the orange glow of his eyes fade, and smiled at the unknown woman before him, his previous tense body relaxing down to a more casual stance, she had passed his test and though he knew that the woman meant him no harm even before the impromptu test, his intuition told him that the woman before him was far from helpless, and throughout the years, he'd already learned that it never lied, not even once.

The test was only meant for him to confirm what his intuition had told him, because after all no matter how much he hated leaving people that needed help, especially women, he needed to know for sure if the woman was sent by an enemy family by exploiting that chink in his armor, but even when he off an intimidating aura that would make most Mafioso's spilling their guts and begging for mercy, she hadn't tense or took a defensive position, she just looked at him, as though waiting for his verdict and so with that, he offered his hand for a handshake and smiled brightly "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, You can call me Tsuna. May I ask your name?"

"Akitsu" The woman now known s Akitsu answered softly as she returned the handshake

**(Line Break)**

After the dinner, Tsuna got some of his baggier clothes for Akitsu to use, though he knew he needed to buy her some more clothes if she was going to stay but for now his clothes would have to do. The clothes he picked was a simple white shirt as well as a pair of khaki pants

"Akitsu-san, I don't have any women's clothes so I'm afraid you'll have to do with this for now, though don't worry, I'll buy some clothes tomorrow I promise to buy anything anything you like 'kay?" Tsuna said reassuringly to the woman who still continued her vigil at inspecting him, it was almost as if Gokudera was her though instead of protective green eyes, it was replaced by inquisitive brown eyes though at least this one was silent

"The bathroom is just over there, I already put the clothes in there, everything you'll need is also there and if you need anything else just tell me." The brunette said with a smile, though he was a bit confused by the feeling telling him to get out of the room as soon as possible, the reason was made clear as soon as he turned his back and faced the door, the sound of clothes falling to the floor, the soft footsteps walked away from him. The seemingly harmless sounds triggering the alarms in his head.

"Um…Akitsu-san? Are you naked right now?" Tsuna asked trying hard not to sound nervous and failing miserably

The sound of footsteps stopped and he heard a soft voice mutter a quick answer "Yes."

"Um, next time, it would… be appreciated if you were to change clothes in the bathroom."

"Why?" Her soft voice asked with startling nearness

"Ahh…It would um… just be more comfortable for everyone if um… you would do so" He answered politely despite the embarrassment obvious in his voice though he was sure that the brown-haired didn't notice, and it didn't help that he could practically feel the heat emanating from her body.

After a moment of silence I heard Akitsu say, though there was a hint of confusion in her voice "Understood." I breathe a sigh of relief as I heard the sound of her footsteps fading away, though not wanting to test my luck; I made way to the door as quickly as I could without outright running into it.

**(Line Break)**

After Akitsu left the bath, fully dressed to Tsuna's relief, He prepared Hayato's room for Akitsu and informed her that she would be sleeping there tonight, the woman just nodded at him with her normal almost sleepy expression and so with that, Tsuna left her in the privacy of her new temporary room.

As he closed the door in his own room, he needed some time to think about the events that had happened to him, it seemed innocent enough but somehow he knew that things were definitely off in this city and he knew that Reborn, sadistic he may be, wouldn't send him to unknown hostile territory without a warning at the very least.

His current position was safe, he wasn't directly involved to whatever it was that was happening in Shin Tokyo, but he knew that it was just going to be a matter of time and he had to be prepared. The problem was that he had no assets to speak of but his wealth and his connections, and though those were useful in most circumstances he couldn't use them due to his lack of information at the situation and one didn't survive in the Mafia for very long by plunging headfirst to the danger.

His guardians were not present and he had no subordinate that was directly under him, although the Noboru Taiyo was an ally, that didn't mean he could trust them to do whatever he wanted, after all their loyalty wasn't to him.

Although he needed some answers, he knew that because of his lack of information and assets there were very limited options that were available to him and they all needed some time to plan if they were to be put into action and so with that Tsuna focused on the more immediate problems that needed his attention, mainly clothes and food, and food and then more food.


	4. Chapter 4 : Secrets

Author's note: The poll is closed!, I've decided on which Sekirei will be Tsuna's flock, due to plot reason I won't be listing the names here, but don't worry, I've got everything roughly sketched :)

Hmm, I've wanted to ask, since many of you have wanted Homura in Tsuna's flock, and poll results also says that Uzume should be in Tsuna's flock, but I still can't think of a way that will make it so that Uzume and Homura are both in, Because of the plot I can only make one of them in, so please tell me if you want Homura or Uzume though if you can find a way to have both of them in please don't hesitate to review or PM me

Disclaimer: I won nothing of Reborn or Sekirei

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets

Tsuna didn't know that it was possible for him to hate something more than the paperwork that Reborn made him do every single day since he became the Vongola Decimo but alas he had found it…

Shopping.

He never really had the cause to shop before, as the things he wore as boss was usually taken care of his subordinates, specifically Gokudera, and even though he accompanied his mother to the grocery or when she bought him some clothes, it hadn't been as frustrating as this one was.

It had been hours after he and Akitsu went out so that he could buy her the clothes she wanted, the stoic woman just nodded at him and they went to various shop after they had some breakfast.

When they entered a store, He told the clerk to assist Akitsu, and that he would buy anything she wanted but to the clerks frustration, clothes after clothes and Akitsu showed no interest in any of the designs.

It was made more embarrassing because when they went to a shop that sold underwear, the assistant leaned that Akitsu didn't wear that particular article of clothing, the whole time he was at the store, the people who heard all looked at him as if he was some sexual deviant. When he asked her the reason why she didn't wear one, he immediately regretted the question as she answered "... I forgot.."

Tsuna barely managed to fight the urge to slam his head to the nearest wall.

The whole afternoon was spent with the same results. Even after perusing through different stores, their search for clothing bore no fruit. Tsuna nevertheless persevered after all if he could stand doing nothing but paperwork for numerous hours then he could definitely endure shopping for a woman he promised to help.

The sun had already set when the first progress was made, it was when Tsuna caught Akitsu looked at one of the Kimono's displayed in one of the shops, it was subtle, she looked at it for no more than a second but for Tsuna it was very noticeable as she hadn't looked at even one of the clothes they've seen so far with a second glance, so with victory in sight He hauled the two of them at the aforementioned shop where he directed Akitsu to the Kimono's.

When she had come back an hour and a half later wearing a clothing that he hesitated to call a Kimono, really it did have a look of a Kimono, it had a black trim in contrast with the white, and was tied at the waist with a black obi bow in front but the normality of it ended right there, The... clothing she was wearing was open in the front, revealing her pale, smooth skin all the while down to where the hem of her garment disappeared beneath the sash she as tying to shut it with. The top was wide open, nearly off her shoulders. The only reason Tsuna thought why the clothing held all of the woman's considerable assets was because of the chains.

A thick steel chain that fastened to the edges of her kimono. More than that she had another length of chain wrapped around her neck, creating some sort of demented choker, and the edges of that chain were tucked so that they ran down the center of the valley of her breasts before disappearing under the obi as well.

The bottom of her kimono was equally provocative. It stayed closed only to about midway down her thigh before parting and showing large lengths of her shapely legs as well. On her feet were the only normal part of her outfit, rather elegant looking wooden sandals.

After just seeing the chains, he really really wanted to pass out, unfortunately Reborn had conditioned his body into not padding out by using a defibrillator to him whenever he fainted, needless to say, it had worked and Tsuna never passed out again.

Tsuna really really wanted to ask how the hell had she gotten a hold of the chains, but considering her answer earlier, he held his tongue, sometimes there were things he was better off not knowing.

After five solid minutes, the brunette finally regained enough composure to speak again.

"Akitsu, are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked, desperately hoping for a negative answer

His hopes were soon dashed as the woman replied "..Yes"

"Are you really really sure?, you might want some other clothes, the day is still young!" Tsuna said as he tried to persuade Akitsu, though he already knew that it was a futile gesture and this fact was compunded when Akitsu nodded her head

Sighing in defeat, Tsuna asked the saleslady to take 3 more copies of the outfit Akitsu wore and paid for all of it.

Knowing that the dinner would be late if they were to shop for ingredients then cook a meal, Tsuna decided on only buying at the market then eating out.

Despite all of the frustration, embarrassment and mortification the day brought, Tsuna thought that over all it had been a good day as they finished all of their objectives.

* * *

As soon as he saw the woman with long light gray hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, as well as a grey haori over her shoulders with a crest printed on it, He knew that he had spoken way too early about the day being a success.

They were nearly at the new house that Tsuna was living in, when he saw a shape of a person in the dark and as they came nearer, the image of the woman merely became clearer.

She was sitting on the porch, smiling as if everything was alright with world.

Tsuna tensed his body as soon as he saw the sword that the smiling woman had in her hand, and he immediately feel Akitsu do the same.

"My, my, you certainly made me wait for a long time." The woman said nonchalantly, as if she was talking to an old friend

Tsuna merely narrowed his eyes at the woman, he didn't recognize the crest that the woman had and he had memorized every single family crest both the major families and the minor ones. That at least served to calm him down, if there was a mafia family openly challenging him, The Vongola Decimo, in his own territory. It was going to be a sign of weakness, one he couldn't show in front of allies.

The time it took for him to take in the surroundings and observed the woman before him took less than a minute and yet, Akitsu was already in front of him, both of her hands at her back and her posture ramrod straight. Needless to say I was surprised at the speed she had displayed, it wasn't so fast that he didn't see her move but their speed was the same unless he used his gloves.

"Ah... There you are, You shouldn't have ran away. I've been ordered to take you back to the MBI." The woman said as she eyed Akitsu with her slitted grey eyes.

Although Akitsu remained standing in front of me, I knew that what the woman said had affected her judging by the increase tension in her body.

"Who are you?, and what does MBI want with Akitsu?" The brunette asked as he walked towards Akitsu, putting his hand at her shoulder to calm her down

"Oh?, I'm sorry it seems I have forgotten my manners, Sekirei number 4, Karasuba the Black Sekirei." The woman now identified as Karasuba introduced herself with a smile

The way she had announced herself was meant to be a threat though somehow despite her obviously hostile presence, I felt no danger coming from her, but even though her name didn't affect me, it did affect Akitsu. It seems that the woman before me who called herself a Sekirei was pursuing Akitsu and was the reason why I found Akitsu in the park, bloodied and despairing.

"Oh?, what's this?, haven't she told you what she is?" I hadn't meant to show my confusion but it seems Karasuba had pick up on it.

"This is rich!, Do you mean to tell me you picked her up without knowing what she is?" The gray-haired woman said as she laughed mockingly at Akitsu, who slightly lowered her head.

"It doesn't matter to me who or what she is, she was a person that needed help and I was able to provide it so I helped her, She isn't obligated to tell me her secrets just because I helped her." I said now properly shielding Akitsu with my body as I held out my arm in front of her in a defiant gesture to the smiling woman.

"Hmm... Well I guess I could accept that, but it's getting dark and I'll be _really _upset if you don't come with me now." The still smiling woman said as she addressed Akitsu, the sentence started innocently enough, and it became a warning at the end though when she held up her sword and prepared to unsheathe it, I considered it a threat.

* * *

Kazehana sat on one of the roofs of a building as she contemplated the events that happened to her two days ago, She and Homura were doing their monthly outing of drinking, they were on their way home to the Izumo Inn when she felt it...

**Flashback**

It was already dark, and she was already buzzed from all the sake that she had drunk. Homura was helping her walk properly, not that she couldn't of course, she wasn't really drunk enough to not be able to walk but she loved teasing Homura and it was amusing a host as popular and sought-after as the Fire Sekirei getting flustered.

It was then when she felt it, the feeling of heat invading her body, the beat of her heart going faster, the pleasurable sensation that crawled beneath her skin, she had felt it once before but that time hadn't been intense enough to bring her to her knees like this time.

She was losing track of her surroundings, and she could hear Homura's voice in the distance shouting her name but somehow that didn't matter. All that mattered was _Him_.

She could feel _Him_, she didn't know who or where _He_ was but she knew that he was near, and her body was reacting to _Him_, she could feel it down into her bones, echoing in her very existence.

She could feel _His_ presence nearby, though it soon faded as _He_ got further away and with it, the pleasant burning sensation faded and she could now move her body again, Homura helped her picked herself up.

"K-Kazehana... you reacted." The awe and amazement in her voice couldn't be anymore clearer even if the fire Sekirei had shouted it, she knew of course of the condition of her friend. He wasn't considered to be one of the scrapped numbers but it was a very close thing, and even his adjusters had said that the possibility of him finding his Ashikabi was close to zero. It had been the reason why he had taken up the responsibility of protecting the unwinged Sekirei and had called himself to be the "Sekirei Guardian"

So instead of answering, she just answered him with a calm smile, though her thoughts were anything but.

She had no intention of finding the person that caused her intense reaction, when the director turned her way for that woman, she had decided then that she wouldn't participate in the Sekirei plan, after all a plan without her loved one was a Sekirei Plan that she had no interest in

**Flashback End**

It was one of the times she had decided to take a walk, she had brought a stash of sake and was fully prepared to glide through the air while drinking, but after she finished and once again headed to Izumo Inn to crash, she had felt her body react again, it was just as intense though this time she had been alert enough that she didn't fall though she needed a moment to adjust to the harsh reaction that it brought her.

_'He's near... I guess taking a look won't be so bad, right?' _Kazehana thought to herself as she took off in the direction that she felt _That_ person was in.

As soon as I saw him, I felt my body responding more harshly though I paid it no mind as I observed the features of the young man with light brown hair that seemed to defy gravity, after observing the brunette,she finally noticed one of her former teammate, Sekirei no. 4, Karasuba.

She was already preparing to jump down but just before she was about to do so...

"It doesn't matter to me who or what she is, she was a person that needed help and I was able to provide it so I helped her, She isn't obligated to tell me her secrets just because I helped her." A beautiful yet defiant voice proclaimed as the brunette put his body before a woman with light-grey hair and shielding her with an arm

Before what the young man's statement could sink in, Karasuba replied in an amused yet threatening tone

"Hmm... Well I guess I could accept that, but it's getting dark and I'll be _really _upset if you don't come with me now."

Knowing from past experience that an amused Karasuba genuinely smiling was not a very good combination to the one on the other side of her sword, she made her decision and manipulated the wind to support her fall down.

* * *

I'm back!

How did you like it?  
Please tell me if I made them OOC, or something especially Karasuba, I don't know if I've gotten her character right? and even though I've closed the poll, you can still cote by reviewing, I'm going to take your opinions into consideration.


End file.
